Más de cien años para recordar
by Mikc
Summary: Colombia y México nunca olvidarán a su muy querido escritor y amigo; tienen más de cien años para recordar a García Márquez.


Murió un jueves santo, como Úrsula Iguarán. Apenas había llegado de misa, cuando a Colombia le dieron la noticia, justo delante de la puerta roja de su casa. Las flores y el pan que cargaba la muchacha en su regazo cayeron al piso de piedra, dejando a Adela en un estado de trance. Para todos los presentes fue raro que ella no derramara lágrima alguna. Su presidente seguía alarmado de que ella ni volteara a ver por la ventana del carro negro donde se encuentran, ya en la ciudad de México, rumbo al Palacio de Bellas Artes, al funeral del que no solo fue uno de los escritores más importantes de Latinoamérica, si no uno de los amigos más queridos para la colombiana: el escritor de Cien Años de Soledad, Gabriel García Márquez. Libro que trae con ella la muchacha morena de rizos negros; un libro ya viejo, pues es de las primeras ediciones, además de que con él conoció a su entrañable escritor de mirada dulce.

"— He terminado este libro— Le dijo un día de tantos el escritor al país, sentado en un sofá cómodo, dándole a ella las hojas de su nueva obra; Adelita se sorprendió no porque hacía tiempo que no escribía, pero sí por el número de hojas (muy pocas para lo que ella consideraba un libro) como por el título "Memoria de mis Putas tristes". Ella se puso un tanto roja, y miró de reojo a su amigo. Pasmada, aclamó un tanto avergonzada:

— Creo que México ya te mal influenció. — Como respuesta, García Márquez soltó tremenda carcajada, ya que ambos sabían lo tremendo que es ese muchacho moreno, con quién ambos han pasado muy buenos momentos.

— México es muy mala influencia, hasta para el más santo — "Gabo" miraba con ternura a la chica, cruzando los dedos de sus manos y reposándoles en su abdomen. — Pero yo no soy ningún santo. Anda muchacha, lee una parte en voz alta, como siempre. — Contrariada, Colombia escogió un párrafo al azar, comenzando a leer este con su voz clara, describiendo a una moza dormida, muy parecida a ella: delgada, morena, cabello azabache rizado (Colombia se sonrojó al leer que ese personaje tiene los pechos como los de un niño, pues Adela no tiene senos grandes). Pero miró realmente anonadada a Gabriel al leer en este escrito el apodo secreto de él hacia ella: Delgadina. Con su sonrisa comprensiva, el escritor le miraba como si fuese su padre. — Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre ti. — Empezó a explicar el colombiano. — Pero no describiendo los lugares que te conforman, o a personajes que viven en tu casa. No, mi Delgadina, siempre quise escribir sobre ti, no como el país que eres, si no como la persona que eres."

Al llegar al lugar citado, ella resalta entre la multitud, no exactamente por su belleza, que no es poca, pero sí por su vestido colorido, de telas suaves y flores doradas entre tanta gente vestida de negro; tan pasmada está en sus pensamientos que bien pudo saludar a un rey y no diferenciarle de un conserje. "Hasta México, que es muy alegre, está vestido de luto" observa Colombia al ver a lo lejos a su amigo, que viste un traje negro de charro, con su sombrero en mano por respeto al difunto. Pero Colombia no trae su vestido del pacífico por gusto. "Prométeme que cuando muera, no te vestirás de negro, mi Delgadina; te quiero vestida de gala y con hermosos colores brillantes" recuerda la colombiana esa promesa, hecha justamente hace una semana, la última vez que le vio, estaba más acabado, pero con esa misma ternura en sus ojos.

— Entonces, ya sabía que se iba a morir— dice más para ella que para otros, aunque no se pudo evitar algunos oyentes confundidos. Adela se dirige a su asiento, pero escucha a una dama decir "qué falta de respeto, venir a un funeral con esos colores chillones, que mal gusto" Esto es el colmo de los colmos. Dolida, la colombiana se aleja poco a poco de la multitud, cada segundo apresura el paso, hasta comenzar a correr, adentrándose más en ese gran palacio, apretando el libro que trae con ella, apachurrándole contra su pecho, como si quisiese que ambos se fundieran. Después de tanto correr, Colombia llega afuera del lugar, apartada de todos, sin que nadie moleste con su presencia y con frases hirientes. Cansada, a Colombia se le cae su libro, siente que su cabeza da vueltas, así que la toma con sus manos.

— ¡Qué cruel eres, Gabriel! ¡Pedirme que me vista de fiesta en una noche tan triste y negra como esta!

— Él no era cruel. — Colombia voltea al escuchar a sus espaldas la voz de México, quién levanta el libro del suelo y se lo devuelve. — Fue muchas cosas, pero no cruel. — Adela mira los ojos negros de México, tan oscuros como su traje — si te pidió que vistieses alegre, fue porque para él siempre fuiste su alegría. — Pasmada, la muchacha toma el libro, su labio inferior tiembla de emoción y sus ojos caramelo brillan por las lágrimas que comienzan a brotar; sin soportar más, Colombia se abraza a la cintura de México, teniendo entre ambos el libro más famoso del escritor, sintiendo la calidez de hermanos con la que siempre se han sentido felices, desde que fueron colonias españolas. Al sentir los brazos de su hermano rodearle, la colombiana sintió un gran alivio a su pesar, sabía bien que se encuentra con la única persona capaz de comprenderla en un momento tan doloroso como este. Luego de unos minutos donde reinó el silencio, Colombia sonríe un poco triste.

— ¿Sabes?— comienza a decir la chiquilla, un tanto cansada— él no nos ha dejado del todo. En cada rosa amarilla que se abra, en cada mariposa que vuele por el cielo y en cada hojeada que den en sus libros, él seguirá presente. — México le mira impresionado, pero después sonríe quedamente, mientras acomoda el cabello negro de su hermana.

— ¿Quieres que le hagamos un altar el 2 de noviembre?

— Sí. — Sin pedir permiso, la muchacha quita el broche que sostiene el cabello larguísimo y rebelde de Rafael, comenzando a acariciar esa melena castaña arrullada por el viento, él hizo lo mismo con la media cola de Adela, liberando esos rizos de ébano.

— Ya va a empezar el discurso. ¿Quieres entrar?

— A Gabo no le gustaban los discursos. — La muchacha sonríe, ya calmada del todo. — Y la verdad es que a mí tampoco.

* * *

En memoria de Gabriel García Márquez, que en paz descanse.


End file.
